


Новая нежная кожа

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e06 Scavengers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Одна из многих ночей Пола и Хью на «Дискавери» после скачка в будущее (таймлайн 3-й сезон, пост 6-я серия).
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Новая нежная кожа

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф без намека на сюжет, просто очень уж захотелось продлить замечательную сцену, где Пол и Хью укладываются в постель в каюте.

_Я смотрю на свою руку  
Недавно была рана кровь, а теперь —  
Новая нежная кожа  
Не успевшая испачкаться загореть  
_Егор Летов

— Пол, серьезно, просто не пытайся… слишком много думать. Ты хочешь помочь Адире, как она помогла тебе с коннекторами, чему я рад больше вас двоих вместе взятых. Просто позволь вашему общению идти своим чередом.

Хью поглаживает загривок и шею Пола. Тот выглядит озадаченным.

— Ты же знаешь, когда я позволяю своему общению с людьми идти своим чередом, половина из них ходит на нервах еще полдня, а особо чувствительные идут плакать.

— Ну не преувеличивай, мой дорогой, не такой ты уж и изверг. Тем более, Адира очень умна, и она явно видит тебя насквозь, какой ты на самом деле мягкий, — Хью проводит ладонью по боку Пола, и тот смущенно моргает.

— Поверь, после бесконечных осмотров и терапевтических бесед со всеми членами экипажа, оставшимися на борту, я выжат как лимон, но один совет могу дать: просто позволь ей открыться и выговориться. Не пытайся сразу анализировать и раскладывать по полочкам все то, что скажет тебе Адира, просто послушай.

Пол щурится и в полумраке придвигается поближе к Хью.

— Это ты тут у нас психолог и просто мягкий добрый доктор. А научный работник должен быть злым, голодным и непредвзятым.

Хью смеется, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Пола и обнимая его за талию.

— Кажется, ты не соответствуешь ни одному из этих критериев. Ну разве что ты сегодня пропустил ужин, о чем…

— Нет-нет, я честно ужинал, и Адира может это подтвердить!

— Я смотрю, вы отлично спелись. А если серьезно, Пол, тебе же удалось первым выманить Адиру из трубы Джеффри, и она видит в тебе не только старшего по званию и руководителя, но и друга, человека, пережившего схожий опыт. Не спугни ее, я уверен, вам обоим есть что проговорить вслух.

— Только бы не было пижамных вечеринок, а так я на все согласен, — Пол улыбается, чувствуя, как напряжение немного спадает.

— Если будешь себя плохо вести, я лично подкину Адире эту идею. Скажу, что ты души не чаешь в пижамных вечеринках.

Они сидят, крепко обнявшись, посреди постели в ворохе одеял. Это любимое время суток Пола — вечер после смены, который можно посвятить ленивому отдыху под одеялом в компании Хью.

— Я сегодня говорил, что люблю тебя? — Пол часто моргает, сердце колотится от внезапного прилива щемящей нежности.

Хью поглаживает большими пальцами его виски.

— Говорил трижды. Но мы оба знаем, что этих вещей много не бывает.

— Тогда я люблю тебя, мой дорогой. — Пол счастливо жмурится, он словно плавится под прикосновениями.

— И я тебя очень люблю.

Хью тянется вперед и бережно целует Пола. Тот тихо стонет и подается навстречу, комкая в пальцах одеяло. Хью скользит ладонями по плечам и шее, даже через ткань пижамы Пол чувствует тепло его рук.

Поцелуй выходит слишком нежным для страстного и слишком долгим для дежурного, и когда Пол наконец отстраняется, задыхаясь от восторга, то видит в уголках глаз Хью крохотные слезинки.

Хью, тренированный годами врачебной практики, личными потерями и всем пережитым, редко позволял себе плакать, не потому, что считал это чем-то неправильным, а потому, что зачастую на эмоции не было времени и ресурсов, а когда таковые появлялись, слезы уже уходили куда-то вглубь.

И сейчас Хью кажется Полу таким уязвимым и открытым, что перехватывает дыхание.

— Иди сюда, мой прекрасный.

Пол укладывает Хью на постель, набрасывает одеяло и крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе так отчаянно, словно боясь, что тот ускользнет из хватки.

— Как я скучал по всему этому, — Хью сонно щурится.

— По моим грибам и лаборатории? — Пол хитро улыбается и придвигается ближе.

Хью закатывает глаза и смеется.

— Конечно, по грибам особенно, мне снова пришлось смывать в слив какие-то фиолетовые потеки в умывальнике, не подскажешь, что это может быть?

Пол невинно хлопает глазами.

— Понятия не имею, наверное какие-то новые, неизвестные нашей старой системе очистки бактерии. Из дивного нового мира.

Хью медленно моргает, явно борясь с усталостью.

— Иногда он меня пугает, этот новый дивный мир.

Пол поглаживает партнера по скуле и вопросительно смотрит.

— Я говорил почти со всеми членами экипажа, они дезориентированы, даже Император ходит сама не своя. Все эти события… они пронеслись слишком стремительно, и даже если многим кажется, что они в порядке… они не в порядке. — Хью сглатывает. — И мы с тобой в том числе.

Пол вздыхает.

— Я всегда боялся, что у меня отберут споровую установку, оставят «Дискавери» стандартный варп-двигатель, а меня сошлют на Землю строчить отчеты и преподавать курсантам в Академии.

— Боже, даже адмиралы флота не могут быть такими жестокими, никто в здравом уме не даст тебе преподавать. У тебя половина студентов не доживет до финальных тестов. — Хью хихикает. — Рассказы про то, как ты проходил обязательную преподавательскую практику в качестве куратора группы курсантов первого года до сих пор передают из уст в уста.

— И видишь, никто даже не помер, так что все хорошо. — Пол улыбается. — Но теперь, в этом мире без дилития, мы стали еще более лакомым куском. Я… просто боюсь, что нас захватят очередные космические пираты-мусорщики, или что-то в этом роде. Даже то, что было в нашем времени, война с клингонами и все сопутствующее, не так пугало меня, как то, в чем мы оказались сейчас.

Хью кивает.

— Я открыл их медицинские базы, ты вообще представляешь, как продвинулась медицина за десять веков? Я чувствую себя очень неуверенно с новым оборудованием, новыми препаратами, новыми схемами лечения. И со своими старыми наработками и опытом, которым я очень гордился там, здесь я не более чем шаман с бубном, их начинающие студенты разбираются в этом всем лучше меня. — Хью переводит дыхание. — Это уже называется синдром самозванца. Что будет, если снова будет какая-то масштабная атака, и я не справлюсь в переполненном лазарете, среди этого старо-нового оборудования.

Пол не может подобрать нужные слова и просто целует Хью. Тот грустно качает головой.

— Но ты же так прекрасно провел работу с экипажем, и Детмер готова говорить о своих проблемах, как и многие другие.

— Они-то, может, и готовы, но ресурсов медперсонала не хватит на такую массовую психотерапию. Да и почти каждый член экипажа по уши завален работой, тут не до самокопания, многие просто не успевают зайти в медблок, предпочитая лишний час поспать после тяжелой смены, и я их прекрасно понимаю. Нам остается караулить особо яркие болезненные вспышки и работать с теми, у кого травма проявляется особенно опасно для окружающих.

— Просто смирись с тем, что ты не можешь с утра до ночи принимать вереницу людей. Тебе не хватит сил и ресурсов так быстро переключаться между разными проблемами, никто не выдержит такого темпа.

Пол хмурится и сжимает плечо Хью, тот вздрагивает.

— О каком смирении может идти речь, Пол! Я вижу, сколько вокруг ходит людей, нуждающихся в помощи, их травма тихая и незаметная для остальных, но от этого не менее болезненная.

— Просто вспомни, что ты сам говоришь мне, когда я пытаюсь успеть все и сразу в инженерном и лаборатории. — Пол медленно ведет ладонью по шее, ключице и плечу Хью. — Немного передохни и выдохни. Все наши страхи и опасения понятны, но что мы можем сделать.

— Очень философски, — невесело хмыкает Хью. — Я не хотел грузить тебя еще и своими страхами, но…

— Ты нарываешься, мой дорогой. «Грузить» — тут совсем неподходящее слово. Я люблю тебя и вижу, какой ты замученный ходишь все это время. И я буду рад, если ты хоть немного поделишься этим со мной, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Хью улыбается.

— Как мне с тобой повезло.

Пол фыркает.

— Я говорю совершенно банальные и очевидные вещи, которые ты и так прекрасно знаешь.

— Но тем не менее, — Хью крепко целует Пола, тот отвечает, мстительно прикусывая губу.

Пол чувствует горячую ладонь Хью на животе, под пижамной кофтой, атмосфера уюта и полного доверия и взаимопонимания странным образом заводит.

— Я так люблю, когда ты говоришь вслух эти «совершенно банальные и очевидные вещи», — бормочет Хью, задирая низ кофты Пола.

У того перехватывает дыхание. Обычно инициатором всех задушевных разговоров был Хью, и именно он озвучивал все то, что и так витало в воздухе и казалось очевидным и само собой разумеющимся.

— С годами я понимаю, что некоторые вещи нужно повторять много раз, и этого все равно никогда не будет достаточно. — Пол запускает руку в штаны партнера, крепко стискивая бедро.

— Ну вот видишь, ты уже почти лектор в Академии, которому приходится повторять материал столько раз, сколько нужно студентам.

Хью смеется, Пол возмущенно сопит.

— Ну уж нет дорогой, лекторская кафедра мне никогда не светила.

— Кто знает, кто знает.

Пол затыкает его жадным поцелуем, наваливается сверху, пытаясь одновременно раздеться сам и раздеть Хью.

— Боже, тебе же не девятнадцать, и мы не трахаемся под носом у твоей старорежимной тетушки. Можешь не спешить так. — Хью помогает Полу выпутаться из пижамы.

— Ой, это снова не столовая. Приношу глубочайшие извинения.

Пол подскакивает, как ужаленный, и оборачивается на звук: Лайнус так и не освоил новые бейджи, и благополучно перепутал помещения.

— Черт побери, Лайнус!

Но саурианец уже исчезает в снопе искр.

— Это было неловко. Интересно, что он успел разглядеть.

Хью хохочет, глядя на розовое от смущения лицо Пола.

— Ну, ты абсолютно голый сидел на мне верхом, думаю, он понял, что мы тут не отчеты заполняем. Учитывая, что ты сидел спиной, он увидел… — Хью опускает руку на живот Пола, — твои бока, спину и прекрасную задницу.

— Боже, Хью, и ты туда же. — Пол ойкает, когда Хью ощутимо шлепает его по бедру.

Пол с удовлетворением замечает, что Хью уже не выглядит таким измученным и расстроенным.

Когда-то давно Пол считал, что для секс — явно не та вещь, которую стоит использовать для того, чтобы отвлечься от повседневных проблем. Тогда казалось, что для близости нужно специально отведенное время, согласованный сценарий и продуманный план марафона на сутки. Но служба во Флоте взяла свое, и теперь даже спонтанные получасовые ласки казались роскошью. Близость помогала выпустить пар, прийти в себя после сумасшедшего дня, дать партнеру понять, что чувства по-прежнему искрят даже от случайного прикосновения.

— Не будем затягивать, — Пол нагибается вперед и впивается в губы Хью.

— Ну конечно, а то вдруг Лайнус снова перепутает помещения и второй раз увидит тебя во всей красе, — Хью продолжает смеяться, отвечая на ласки Пола.

Он гладит бледные бока, проводит ладонями вдоль линии ребер и позвоночника.

Язык Пола ощущается во рту чем-то очень горячим, от ощущения увесистого тела сверху внутри все сжимается в предвкушении. Впрочем, они оба сейчас не готовы к проникающему сексу, да и усталость берет свое. Поэтому Хью благодарно стонет, когда Пол выдавливает себе на ладонь немного смазки и касается его члена.

— Так и быть, не буду тебя сегодня долго мучить.

— Конечно, ты же сам вот-вот уснешь и свалишься с меня, ковбой. — Хью вскрикивает и запрокидывает голову назад.

Все тело выгибает судорога удовольствия, Пол едва не падает с его бедер, но своего занятия не прекращает. Только когда Хью со стонами начинает пытаться отползти, сдвинуться в сторону от слишком интенсивных ласк, Пол сбавляет темп.

— А говорил, что не будешь мучить, — голос дрожит, Хью блаженно распластывается под Полом.

— Ну прости, я сегодня просто воплощение коварства.

Пол укладывается всем телом на него и недвусмысленно потирается возбужденным членом об мокрый от спермы живот Хью.

Хью глубоко целует Пола, тая от ярких ощущений. Улучив момент, когда Пол, прикрыв глаза, на секунду теряет бдительность, Хью крепко обхватывает его поперек талии и стаскивает с себя, укладывая на постель. Пол довольно мычит, перевернувшись на бок и оказавшись прижатым спиной к животу Хью.

— Попался, дорогой. — Хью прикусывает шею и плечи, с силой сжимает пальцами задницу Пола.

Тот выгибается, но хватка Хью прочная. Обхватив одной рукой Пола поперек груди, Хью второй рукой мучительно медленно касается его члена.

— Черт, быстрее, я слишком долго ждал, — Пол комкает в пальцах одеяло, трется бедрами о пах Хью, подставляется и так сладко, высоко стонет, что еще немного, и Хью будет готов на второй заход.

— Ну уж нет, мой прекрасный, ты попался. И я буду мучить тебя столько, сколько сочту нужным.

Хью впивается зубами в плечо Пола, тот вскрикивает.

— Блядь, что ты за садист!

Хью постепенно увеличивает темп, не переставая покусывать и вылизывать шею и плечи Пола.

— Давай, хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.

Он на секунду замедляется, Пол умоляюще стонет и пытается толкнуться в руку Хью.

— Ну пожалуйста!..

Пол со всхлипом кончает, едва только Хью снова ускоряется.

— Ох, как хорошо. — Пол поворачивает голову и медленно целует Хью.

— Просто восхитительно. — Хью тянется за салфетками на тумбочке и бережно стирает с Пола и себя остатки спермы и смазки.

— Люблю, когда ты контролируешь процесс. — Пол расплывается в сытой улыбке, его взгляд все еще расфокусирован.

— За тобой только глаз да глаз.

Пол переворачивается лицом к Хью и сонно утыкается ему в плечо.

— Люблю тебя, мой дорогой. — Пол крепко обхватывает торс Хью и перекидывает ногу через его бедро.

— И я тебя люблю. — Хью вдыхает запах шампуня с волос Пола, смешанный с запахом каких-то реактивов.

— Ты обязательно разберешься с этим их новым оборудованием. У тебя просто золотые руки, и ты лучший доктор что в том, что в этом тысячелетии, — Пол сонно бормочет еще что-то ободряющее и соскальзывает в сон.

Хью улыбается и подтягивает одеяло повыше.

Как бы там ни было, в этот дивный новый мир они войдут вместе.


End file.
